An electronic device, such as a smartphone, may have one or multiple cameras for purposes of acquiring still images or video. For example, a smartphone may have cameras on its front and rear faces. One of the cameras may be active at a given time, and a display of the smartphone may serve as a viewfinder for the active camera.